Mondays
by Christie Ralte
Summary: I may hate thunderstorms but the one thing I hate by far is Mondays. A Cam x Lillian oneshot.
**~Author's note is at the end of the story~**

 **Lillian's P.O.V**

At the summer of my 2nd year at Bluebell, Cam and I were happily wed at the 24th. I first met him normally, like all the other villagers at Bluebell, standing at his flower shop's counter. Yep, no dramatic encounters that you'd see in some dramas. At first, I thought he'd be really hard to approach to, though I don't deny, he's good looking! But I got to know him more and more as I visited him each passing day, giving him wild flowers I found while foraging at the mountains. But I can never know where he disappears to at Mondays… When I asked him, he just replies,

"I got to other towns to stock on supplies for my shop."

The dates we go to are always so lovely, be it going to the streams near town to the romantic nights at the outskirts of town, listening to the sounds the night insects make while watching the stars above. Oh, there I go sounding like grandma Rose again. But I can't help it, they were THAT wonderful!

On the 17th of summer, at my 2nd year, Cam took me out on an unannounced date at the stream. There we did the usual, catch a few small fish for the cats that Cam seems to have found; because he always made requests to catch a fish to give to a stray cat, lay in the grass after as we talked. But as we prepared to head back, Cam did the unthinkable, he knelt on one knee and proposed to me! Cam. Proposed. To. Me! I couldn't think straight at all! Of course, I was thinking of proposing to him someday, I already bought the Blue Feather required to propose and everything, but this, I was jus so happy and shocked at the same time. I immediately hugged him as I accepted his proposal. We got married happily the following week, the 24th of summer.

But truthfully speaking, I. Hate. Mondays…

After Cam and I got married, life was fun, getting to see your spouse every day of the week. But that thought crumbled that morning. The morning of the one day in the week I hate. The day before was a Sunday, clear skies and you wouldn't even think the weather could ever turn bad in a single day, and I didn't even check the weather forecast at the radio today, thinking, hey, today's a fine weather, so it wouldn't possibly turn bad tomorrow. How wrong I was…

The next morning, I was woken up by the loud thunders. I quickly sat up in fear; I wasn't a big fan of stormy weathers, especially the ones accompanied by rolling thunder ever since I was a kid. I scanned the house to find Cam but to my dismay, I couldn't find him anywhere inside the house. Normally, every one would stay inside for shelter during bad weathers like this, well, everyone excluding me. Afraid or not, I had to work and tend to my animals at least, and in instances when I was at the red financially, I had to face the weather and strong winds that could blow a person away if one wasn't careful and forage for things to sell in the mountains. Today's storm was especially strong, maybe because it's the middle of summer. I thought of staying inside and stay under the blankets all day, but I had my animals to think of. So, reluctantly, I headed out.

I was met with a very strong wind that could have forced me back in the house if I wasn't careful. I looked at my crops, they're still rooted, perhaps the storms here are less destructive than other towns, because I heard from my cousin in another town that they couldn't go outside during a storm even if they wanted to, and would uproot their crops and if you had unknowingly made your animals graze in your fields overnight, they would be blown away. But still, that doesn't mean our storms are better, I still hate them. I hurriedly went to the chicken coop, my chickens were as equally scared as I was, clumped up together at a corner, but their fears lessened as they saw me, I petted each of them, checking if they were healthy or not as I did so. Then I collected their eggs and filled their feeding bins. Then I checked the barn, the more mature cows and sheep were calm despite the bad weather, including my horse, though I couldn't say the same for the younger ones. I petted and brushed each of them as filled their feeding bins as well, then I collected their milk; and wool if they were ready to be sheared. Then I hurried back to the house and sat at my bed hoping that the weather would calm down. But it got worse as the day progressed.

I spent the entire day inside, sometimes playing with my two dogs and cat to distract me from the thunders that got louder and louder. I sighed, if only Cam was here with me, then he'd reassure me or something. But he isn't here… In the night, I hardly slept as I was kept awake by the continuous storm, or you could say continuing thunders. One in particular was so loud it scared me, as though I wasn't scared enough as I already is. I cried a little as I wished Cam to be here, though the thought was muted by the thunders above.

I somehow managed to catch a few winks of sleep as the storm seemed to have calmed down in the middle of the night. I woke up and saw Cam sitting at the edge of the bed. He saw me waking up and before he said a word, I lunged forward to hug him, as I felt tears forming.

"Why weren't you with me yesterday? I.. I was scared…"

"I-I'm very sorry, I really am. But if I didn't go, I wouldn't have any flowers to sell nor new flowers seeds for cultivation… Hate me if you want, I understand…" he apologized, as he returned my hug.

I shook my head, "I won't hate you for this, but… It's just, I felt so lonely and scared, as if I was abandoned…"

"I would never abandon you." He reassured, as he let go to look me at the face.

"Even if it means not going to the town anymore at Mondays?", I looked at him hopefully.

Cam had a guilty look as he replied, "Lillian, anything but that… My business would go bad."

I laughed, "There's nothing that can stop you, huh.", felling a bit sad.

"I'm really sorry about this, I know were married because we want to be together forever, but this…", he stopped, feeling guilty to continue.

I huffed and ruffled his hair, "I understand, I would do the same if my work was to sell my crops at another town at a particular day of the week, instead of using the shipping bins."

Cam let out a breath of relief, I noticed, we then got out of bed to face the new day, hopefully this one won't be as bad as yesterday.

To this day, Cam has always gone to other towns to get his supplies for his shop every Monday. Though I meant it when I told him I understood his situation, I still feel sad to have him gone even for a day. I may hate thunderstorms but the one thing I hate by far is Mondays.

 **AN: I've been meaning to write this for quite a while now. And this happened to me the very first time I married Cam. The first Monday after we got married was a stormy day of all days and it inspired me to write a fanfic about it. And I know you guys probably are thinking, 'Cam doesn't have a reverse proposal', but I think it sounds so romantic, going against the orders of his programming code and propose, how romantic would that be?! Why can't all the guys at TOTT have reverse proposals?! *crying* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! *bows***


End file.
